villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcus Duvall
Marcus Duvall is a corrupt police captain and the main antagonist in the Assault on Precinct 13 remake. He was portrayed by Gabriel Byrne, who also played Satan in End of Days, and Erich Kaempffer in The Keep. Biography A corrupt police officer, Duvall, the head of the Detroit PD Organized Crime and Racketeering squad of Precinct 21, attacked Precinct 13 on New Year's Eve in an attempt to kill his former partner in crime Marion Bishop. Previously, Bishop and Duvall were partners in crime but Duvall became greedy. Now he and his men including Mike Kahane are to kill Bishop before he can testify at trial, saving all officers in his unit involved in a hefty prison sentence. However now that everyone in the precinct knows of the true plot instead of Bishop they are all a liability and must be eliminated. Heavily outnumbered by a growing police force made up of street cops, snipers, and elite SWAT troopers, Jake Roenick makes the decision to free and arm the prisoners to help them hold out until dawn. Although the officers do not trust the criminals, and vice-versa, Roenick and Bishop reach an agreement to cooperate in order to stand a chance to survive the night. With their combined efforts, they manage to repel further attacks by the police forces, and reclaim their weapons. Soon Precinct 13 is joined by another officer, off-duty cop Capra. After driving erratically enough to evade the snipers, he scurries into the building completely confused and panicked. The attending officers welcome him with open arms, but Beck accuses him of being a plant. Fearing he may start at shootout, Bishop subdues Beck to calm him down and settles the conflict. Smiley also thinks that Capra is a plant, so he and Beck decide to risk the police force outside for a shot at freedom, and plan an escape over a nearby fence. As the prison bus explodes and they notice Smiley and Beck escaping, they decide to use this as a distraction and also plan an escape, making use of Capra's car in order for a couple people to flee the precinct and call for help while the police are busy with Beck and Smiley. Anna, who can hotwire a car, volunteers to go. Alex also goes along. Beck and Smiley make it to the perimeter fence before they are killed by snipers. Anna and Alex appear to have made it, before a cop hidden in the backseat shoots and kills Anna, causing the car to crash and Alex to be captured. Alex is brought before Duvall, who asks her how many are in the precinct. Defiant, she replies "a hundred", and she is executed by Duvall after complimenting her on her bravery. With only Roenick, Bishop, Jasper, Capra, and Iris left, the precinct stands little chance of withstanding further assaults. Bishop discovers the handcuffs that were holding the back door locked are removed. He concludes that someone inside is helping the police and accuses Capra, but before anything can be done, the police begin to lay siege to the precinct with SWAT reinforcements from the rooftop. Jasper miraculously remembers an old sewage entrance beneath the precinct, and Roenick and Bishop set the precinct on fire to slow their pursuers. The survivors escape along an abandoned sewer passageway, but even as they find themselves on a deserted street they are suddenly surrounded by the corrupt policemen. Jasper reveals himself to have been the traitor all along, and the officers led by Duvall prepare to execute the remaining survivors. Bishop sneaks a flash grenade into Jasper's jacket, and in the ensuing distraction the survivors disarm the officers and escape. Iris and Capra attempt to escape in the officers' car, while Roenick and Bishop flee into the forest. Duvall and another officer pursue Roenick, while Kahane goes after the car. The car flips and Capra is heavily injured, but Iris manages to stab Kahane with his own knife. In the forest, Roenick is suddenly confronted by Bishop, who offers to cooperate in order to kill Duvall. As the corrupt officers have night vision while Roenick and Bishop do not, Roenick volunteers to draw their fire so Bishop can see the muzzle flashes from their weapons, and dispose of them while they are distracted. The plan works, and Bishop kills the accompanying officer, but he is then shot in the stomach by Duvall who orders Bishop to lure Roenick into a trap. Roenick arrives and guns down Duvall, but is shot in the side and injured also. After considering their cooperation throughout the night, Bishop decides to spare Roenick, who vows that he will find and arrest him someday. After Bishop limps away, officers led by Iris arrive and take Roenick to an Ambulance. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader